


Overwhelmed

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 19 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Ethan gets a migraine.





	Overwhelmed

Ethan pushed through his recording session, ignoring the harsh pounding in his head—a migraine was definitely forming. He’d been working too hard lately, but he had to get this video up, to finish his schedule before he could relax. However, the pain increased with each moment he kept up his game play, the music not helping either, in addition to the brightness of the screen. Growling in frustration as he died once more, he took off his headphones, cupping his face in his hands as he groaned loudly and felt several tears leak down his face. He was overworked and stressed out and in pain and collectively everything just pushed him over the edge. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sobbing before he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from his computer. Ethan fought against the hands, sobbing and squirming and crying out when he was wrestled in and held tightly to a strong chest.

“Ethan!” Tyler was shocked at how hard Ethan fought against him, and he held him close, allowing the fight to drain slowly from his body as he simply sat quietly on the floor. Once Ethan had dissolved into silent tears, Tyler let his grip loosen, pushing sweaty bangs back with a soft hand. “Somebody doesn’t feel very good, huh, bud?” Ethan let out a pitiful whine and Tyler reached up and flipped off the lights. “Is this better?” he asked softly, and Ethan relaxed a little more into his arms. “I think we’re done for today.” Ethan protested with a little whine, and Tyler pressed a palm to his cheek. “No. None of that, bud. You’re clearly sick and can’t perform. I bet you anything everyone will understand. We’ll get you all better and then you can do a live stream or something to make up for today.” Tyler propped Ethan up against the desk and reached up to turn off the computer and the cameras, bending down to scoop Ethan up. Ethan’s head lolled against his shoulder and he pressed a hand to his mouth. Tyler picked up his pace and got Ethan into his room, laying him down on the bed.

Ethan gripped at Tyler’s wrist, tugging impatiently. “Daddy.” He whined piteously.

“I know,” Tyler whispered. “I know. But let’s get you changed first. You’re gonna feel better once I do that.” He stepped over and tugged a dinosaur onesie from the drawer and a pull-up, before gently manipulating Ethan’s unresponsive limbs out of his clothes. “Gonna get you all nice and cozy here in your bed, then I’m gonna get you some medicine from the bathroom.” He worked the onesie onto his boy and hurried into the bathroom, filling a cup with water and getting a couple of Ethan’s migraine pills. “Here, bud. Can you sit up for me and take your medicine?”

Ethan wriggled upright and tugged the hood over his head with heavy hands, reaching for the pills and accepting Tyler’s help to drink; that done, he slumped back into the pillows and pointed across the room where Mable was sitting atop the dresser.

Tyler happily obliged, ferrying the object across the room and giving it to his Little. Watching Ethan curl up onto his side and hug the stuffie to his chest, Tyler went to close the curtains and shut the door, blocking out all light. “Come here, buddy.” He whispered softly, tugging back the covers and crawling up beside Ethan. Reaching around behind him, Tyler procured Ethan’s paci from the bedside drawer and offered it to him. Ethan accepted it happily, lethargically wriggling closer to Tyler’s chest and letting out a little sigh. “I know, bud. I know it hurts. But you just cuddle with Daddy for a while and then you’ll feel better,” he pushed back Ethan’s bangs again. “You take a little nap, hmm? Just take a little nap and when you wake up you’ll feel all good as new.”


End file.
